The disclosure relates to a method as described herein, and to a computer program and to an open-loop and/or a closed-loop control device as described herein.
Quantity control valves, for example in a fuel delivery device of an internal combustion engine, are known commercially. Quantity control valves are generally operated electromagnetically and are frequently an integral component of a high pressure pump of the fuel delivery device. The quantity control valve controls the fuel quantity pumped to a high pressure accumulator (“rail”) from where fuel is conducted to the injection valves of the internal combustion engine. An armature which is coupled to a valve body of the quantity control valve can be moved by magnetic force. The valve body, usually an inlet valve of the high pressure pump, can impact against a valve seat, or be lifted off from the valve seat. As a result, a fuel quantity of the internal combustion engine can be regulated.
A patent publication from this specialist field is, for example, EP 1 042 607 B1.